


The Game

by recallthelove



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recallthelove/pseuds/recallthelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellas' house, trying to stay quiet. Things get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was just a simple 'Sex in the Bellas house, they have to keep quiet' prompt from dashedcreampuff, but then... Then this. Yeah.
> 
> Inspired by the trailer, because three years seems to have mellowed Beca a lot. I like to think she'd be more open to stuff like this by then, but... not entirely - kind of just playing at things for Chloe's benefit. Well, you'll see.
> 
> (for the person asking if I would write more smut for this pairing - here you are)
> 
> Note: If you have any comments on me using single quotation marks, please go to http://www.eng-lang.co.uk/ogs.htm and see the 'British practice' part.

 

'If we're going to do this, you have to be  _quiet_.' Beca opens her mouth to speak: to say that she  _knows_ , God, this isn't her first rodeo - but Chloe's hand moves to intercept any such sarcastic comments born of sexual frustration. She's all about the theatrics; leaning down close to Beca's ear to whisper, 'Uh uh. Quiet. That means no sound.'

Beca thrashes her head to the right, dislodging the hand so she can speak. 'And no sound from you either,' Beca hisses back. 'Just get on with it, Beale - this isn't a porn movie.'

Chloe rolls her eyes. 'Party pooper. Never mind - I'll just have to occupy my mouth somewhere else...'

'None of that, either! Are you trying to get us caught?' Chloe's slight smile is perfectly visible even in the dim lighting of the living room. 'Jesus, you actually are. Somehow I'm not surprised.'

'It's hot.'

'It's stupid, is what it is. The Bellas would never let us live it down if they caught us.'

'Um, are you forgetting who has the upper hand here?' Chloe's hand wiggles against Beca, trapped between her jeans and her underwear. She giggles to herself. 'Literally. I can do what _ever_  I want.'

'Please. You're the one who's been throwing me up against every available surface today whenever you got the chance. Face it - you need me.'

Chloe's eyebrow hikes up. 'Maybe you're right. Maybe I need you so much I should just fuck myself, right now, and leave you high and dry.'

Her gaze meets Beca's. Beca mirrors her challenging expression, but not for long, because suddenly her mouth is kinda dry, and, yeah yeah. Sometimes she's fucking whipped, but seriously, the girl is too good at knowing what gets to Beca. Plus, it's easy to give into someone else's will when they're gently rubbing taunting circles between your legs, smirking at how wet the material is; like she could be anything else when Chloe's got  _that_ expression on her face.

'Point made,' says Beca, relaxing back into the couch and a few of the leftover pillows the Bellas were using for a fight only a few hours earlier. If only they knew how they would be defaced later that night, Amy would never have started it. 'Continue.'

'Is that you giving me permission now?' Chloe teases, her voice low. Like Chloe  _needs_ permission to touch Beca, when her fingers are already eagerly pushing aside Beca's underwear and seeking out heat and wetness.

She spends so much time in Beca's bubble during the day that it's not even her bubble anymore: It's Beca-and-Chloe's, like they're some sort of weird frankensteinian two-headed creation. And Beca doesn't even  _care_  anymore, she's so used to it. Case in point, she never would have considered doing what they're doing right now a few years ago.

 _How_ Beca keeps getting into these kinds of situations with Chloe is slightly beyond her, but it might have something to do with Chloe teasing her all day. Nothing too big at first - just touches on her back and hips that lingered more than usual, hugs where she made extra sure to press her lips on Beca's neck... And then suddenly progressing to Chloe pulling her into the bathroom to make out with her, a hand pushing up her shirt

And now this. Lying on the couch in the Bellas house, with said Bellas asleep only a few rooms away, and Chloe putting pressure in just the right place ('A little to the left - no, my left - okay, there we go.')

She supposes she could have just snuck off to the bathroom and got off there, but Chloe would have known. And besides, it's all part of The Game. Such is life as Chloe Beale's girlfriend; Beca has long since learnt to accept her strange sexual whims. Not hard, when the payoff is so worth it.

Chloe's touch suddenly turns decisive, pressing inside with more purpose, making Beca gasp - and, oh yeah. Definitely worth it. She kisses Beca, messy and uncoordinated, even while her fingers are deft and precise.

'You're totally getting off on this,' Chloe murmurs gleefully. To which Beca can only hope her expression conveys an appropriate amount of disbelief when it's not contorting with pleasure, because no duh, of course she's getting off on it. Who wouldn't, when their girlfriend is pressing with her thumb to make them writhe, and curling upwards on counter-thrusts? Three years of experience has certainly honed Chloe's skills.

'Harder,' Beca breathes out. 'Fuck, go harder.' And Chloe does, and straight away she's teetering right on the edge. Far quicker than expected, but hey, can't really blame her after a  _whole day_  of teasing.

Chloe seems to know, somehow, because she leans in to press her forehead against Beca's. She likes eye contact right at the end. Kinda weird, Beca thinks, sometimes but it does make it more intense. If only on Chloe's end, because when her eyes meet Beca's she'll do that thing where she bites her own lip that drives Beca mad, and  _fuck_ , suddenly her hips are taking on a new, frantic pace. Suddenly Chloe's is hitting a point inside her with every thrust that makes Beca see stars behind her closed eyelids.

She nearly lets out a squeak, but luckily Chloe is there to kiss her again. She swallows the noises as she makes them, half moaning into Beca's mouth as well when her nails find purchase in her shirt just so she has something to hold onto.

She rides it out with Chloe, gradually slowing their pace together. When it's over and Beca is looking back, she realises the whole thing passed by very quickly. Almost embarrassingly fast, in fact.

Even with her eyes closed and one arm thrown over her face, Beca knows Chloe is looking at her smugly.

'Stop it,' she mutters.

'Stop what?'

'Looking at me like that.' She peeks, and just as she thought, Chloe is definitely sporting a cat-that-got-the-figurative-cream smile.

'I can't help it. You look  _so_ fucking hot when you come.'

Beca groans. 'Don't.'

'You do, though.'

'Give me a second to rest before you start all that again. God, you're insatiable, woman.'

'Can you blame me? Especially after that display.' Chloe gently pushes down on Beca's leg so she lies flat. Now that she's come, Beca is uncomfortably aware of how her jeans are settled mid-thigh and how scratchy the material is, but Chloe has no such worries; she straddles Beca's hips with a movement so smooth you'd be forgiven for thinking she practises it every day.

(She does).

'Are you rested yet?' Chloe says, a hint of a whine in her tone. She rocks down against Beca's stomach, making it painfully obvious what she wants.

'Can't you wait like one minute?'

'No.' And apparently she really can't- Beca gets barely a moment to prepare before her arm is being moved out of the way, and Chloe's lips are on hers again. There's an added feverishness to her movements that wasn't there before, and she's clumsy in grabbing Beca's hands and pushing them towards her shirt. Not all the way up, though; just a really unsubtle hint. It's up to Beca whether she takes it.

She decides to ignore the signals she's getting, pushing Chloe back with a hand on her chest. 'Wow. Eager much?'

Chloe lets out a breath, her rib cage pushing out against Beca's fingers. 'Please, Bec.'

'Please, what?'

'Please touch me. I've been thinking about this all day.'

She smiles, gently tapping her nails where her shirt exposes her collarbone. 'I  _am_ touching you.'

'Beca...'

She pretends to think about it; Chloe makes a petulant noise as quietly as she can, making Beca chuckle.

'Where should I touch you?'

'Anywhere,' Chloe says on a sigh. 'I just need to feel your hands.'

Beca flexes them, now just where Chloe's right breast begins. 'Yeah, they are pretty good. I quite like feeling them too.'

'Tease.'

'You can talk.' But Chloe's giving her puppy eyes now. Beca sighs. 'In fact, you know what?' Beca arches an eyebrow slowly with practised confidence, punctuating her words with a well placed thigh pushing itself between Chloe's legs. 'I think it's  _your_ turn to be quiet, now.'

And Chloe goes silent immediately. But the excitement is clear on her face _._ This is the real centrepiece of the night: what Chloe's (and Beca, by extension) been building them both up to. She's been teetering on the edge of whether tonight would take on this tone, but with that one statement, she's flipped their experience around.

Took a long time to get comfortable with this side of herself, and Chloe - but hey, if not a degree, Beca will at least have  _this_ to show after nearly four years of being at Barden. Because Chloe can joke about Beca getting turned on by being forced to be quiet all she wants, and Beca can play at having to be convinced to go along with this ridiculous plan. It's all fun. A game. Part of a bigger picture.

That is:  _Beca_ isn't the one leaving a wet spot on her thigh right now about being told what she can and can't do.

But she  _is_ the one impatiently lifting Chloe's shirt up for access to her underwear. Beca controls the pace, here. Chloe won't do anything, won't move unless told. She's still not sure she gets it - and there's a whole lot of stuff in Chloe's closet she's definitely not ready for - but…

Seeing Beca's nod, she shifts into position: the speed and enthusiasm with which Chloe takes her fingers in is almost obscene, as is the muffled whimper she lets out into Beca's clavicle when she does so. Technically, that should mean they stop, but she decides to let Chloe off for now. This much, she's learnt to do, with a lot of patience on Chloe's side and awkward fumbling on hers.

Today at least her fingers are steady, palm providing just enough friction for her to rock against. It doesn't take long for the first noise to escape Chloe, and for Beca's hands to still.

The frustration is visible on Chloe's face. She's obviously berating herself. 'Please,' Chloe breathes.

'You know the rules, Chlo.' Rules. Another thing Beca had to get used to. It had seemed so backwards to impose any kind of restrictions on something like sex, originally, but she can kinda see the benefits now.

Beca takes a moment to gaze at her girlfriend. Her body is suspended in midair, on pause; Beca's fingers poised at her entrance. One more movement and she'd be sliding back in.

'I'll be good,' Chloe says. 'Promise.'

'Somehow I don't believe that.'

'I will. Let me prove it to you.'

To be honest, Beca's still not very good at holding out on Chloe. Seems kinda counter-intuitive in a way to delay the sex, especially when what Beca craves is to be  _touching_ Chloe, not making her wish Beca was touching her - but whatever. Chloe gets off on this, and that's kind of the point of this whole endeavour.

'This what you want?' asks Beca, going deeper, to elicit a deeper noise in turn from Chloe. She pauses, again. 'Quiet, jeez. You couldn't even make it thirty seconds. What, do I need to gag you?'

It's meant as a joke, but the look on Chloe's face makes Beca shiver. She'll have to file that one away for processing later, because if she thinks about it too hard right now, it'll probably derail everything.

'You're too fucking kinky sometimes,' Beca says quietly, but she's smiling. 'Think you can actually manage to stay quiet this time?' Chloe nods. Beca doesn't believe her, but that's part of the game anyway. Seeing if she can break Chloe. She's gotten pretty good at it over the years.

Chloe's holding out much better today than she does usually, teeth digging hard into her bottom lip to keep the sound in. Despite the signs of struggle on her face and in her grasping hands that clutch at the couch, no matter what trick Beca tries, she won't fold. All she does is breathe heavier, move faster, meet Beca's eyes for a moment before she apparently finds it too much and has to close them again.

To Beca, this means Chloe isn't in the mood to drag it out longer. She's sad for it to end. But then again, her muscles are cramping.

'Do it, Chloe. Come for me.' She has to fight not to make it sound like a request or add a "If you don't mind", at the end there. Direct orders like these work best on Chloe. And does it ever work today, because within seconds she's folding in at the waist, shaking atop of Beca. She suppresses her cry just in time. Beca's almost disappointed - not that she would ever stop at such a crucial moment, but hearing Chloe let go is hot enough to make her want another round. Not today, though.

Still, now it's time for the best part (which Beca would never admit): when Chloe slides off her and curls against her side, quiet and sated but just needing to feel Beca, the same as she did before, but this time just to be close to her. She's overly warm and her skin is a little sticky, but Beca pays no mind to this, wrapping her arms around Chloe regardless.

'You're amazing,' Chloe whispers when she's recovered somewhat, leaning up to give Beca a sweet kiss. 'Thank you.'

Beca shrugs. 'You're welcome. I guess.' But she smiles, and her hands seek out Chloe's to link their fingers. 'Was it alright?'

'More than alright. You're getting so good at this.' She grins, nuzzling into her neck. 'Maybe next time we can try it without locking the door so no one can get in?'

It's only a playful comment, not meant entirely seriously. And Beca groans, rolling her eyes. Same old routine. Same old game. It's just what they do, even though both of them know full well within a few weeks she'll probably be persuaded into it.

Such is life as Chloe's girlfriend.


End file.
